


Become the Wind

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Advice, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Queer Character, Card Games, Competition, Crossdressing, Duelling, Epilogue, Future Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, London, M/M, Motorcycles, Rare Pairings, Rivalry, Romance, Some Humor, Twins, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Seeing Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan so far ahead of him in the Riding Duel Championships is getting Rua down. [Epilogue]
Relationships: Rally Dawson/Rua, Rua & Ruka (Yu-Gi-Oh)





	Become the Wind

Become the Wind

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: Established Rua x Rally.

Summary:

Seeing Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan so far ahead of him in the Riding Duel Championships is getting Rua down.

* * *

His sister wasn’t in, but emailed him beforehand to let him know she and her girlfriends were studying for finals, so it’d just be him tonight.

Taking the Single League Riding Duel Champion title from the Jack would be difficult. And it wasn’t like there weren’t other Duelists gunning for the King’s crown.

Crow in particular. He quit his team, recommending Rua replace him, after which the challenge against the current Highlander went public.

_Jack! Crow! I’m gonna catch you!_

What Rua’s foot caught as he flicked on the lights to their unilluminated flat, however, was a congratulatory fruit basket the sponsors sent. A basket with no fruit.

Vermin?

Then he bumped into something else as he backed up.

Sandals?

_Rally._

The produce pincher was sitting on his knees in Rua’s bed in a negligee.

“Hi.”

“Hey you…” Rally discerned the grey troubling Rua’s usually gold outlook. “Tough day at the track?”

“Mm-mm. Just thinking about Crow and Jack. When did you get in?”

“A while ago. Ruka left me the spare key, remember? Sorry if you wanted to eat any of that. I kinda helped myself.”

“That’s okay. Can we snuggle?”

“Lack of sex isn’t your problem,” Rally responded to his bluntness with bluntness, tying a robe over his evening gown. “Come on. Acceleration time.”

“Where?”

“You’re like Yusei and Jack and Crow. Slow down, and the world’s problems transfer onto you!”

“Well I am – _was_ – a Signer!” He followed Rally out to his bike.

“And now you’re just Rua. So do what all great D-Wheelers do! Become the wind! Dance!”

Rua reflected on himself in his helmet. Rally’s straightforwardness encouraged him.

“All right. But don’t start crying like Ruka when I push the speed limit!”


End file.
